One Step Closer
by Theracine Rabeem
Summary: Twenty years of misery and unending desire to be by each others' side, they waited.


**A/N:** I wrote and posted this story around November or December of 2011, but I decided to delete the original post because I felt that it needed some revisions and alterations. This is the improved version. There are not a lot of changes made. I just lay off with the italics and rephrased some parts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. This Sparrabeth fanfiction was inspired from the song _"A Thousand Years"_ by American singer-songwriter Christina Perri, taken from the album, _The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn — Part 1: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack_. Also, a line in this story came from the movie _"When Harry Met Sally..."_ written by Nora Ephron.

This is my first fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

* * *

_**One Step Closer**_

_A One-Shot Sparrabeth Fanfiction by Theracine Rabeem_

* * *

He was walking in a hasty pace. He did not mind pushing everyone around him. He just needed to get through this crowded place.

"Bloody compass! Where are you taking me?", he anxiously whispered to himself, half-expecting to find a carriage filled with gold and everything else shiny. "So much for a compass that never pointed north but points to what you want most. Oh bugger-bloody-hell! Circling the seas all these years for nothing!"

He rattled his compass vigorously. The needle swirled incredibly fast, and then suddenly stopped, pointing west. He turned to see what it was pointing to. At that instant, his eyes were glued to the figure he only fancied of seeing all these years. His knees were trembling. He was sweating a lot. He had no idea on what to do. He just stared at her, frozen in his tracks.

She stood there in the far-end of the street. She looked beautiful as ever, he thought, wearing a loose pirate garb. He then remembered telling her once that this sort of clothes do not flatter her at all. But he had to admit that no matter what she wore or how she looked, she will always be beautiful in his eyes.

The gentle breeze blew her hair across her face. She looked bewildered, seemed lost. He wondered why. He built every ounce of courage he had, one on top of the other, to step closer to her. He took very careful strides, deliberating on the right words to say. The walk towards the woman he longed for all his life felt like crossing the Pacific by means of swimming. "This will take me forever.", he said underneath his breath.

_One step closer._

She suddenly felt uneasy. She knew eyes were watching her from a distance. How close or far, she did not know. She prepared herself for any unexpected move from her unknown watcher.

_One step closer._

He was just an arm's length away from her. Sensing that her watcher was behind her, she positioned herself to give him a blow. She had already half-turned when her reflex immediately controlled her hand. She gasped at the least expected sight. He was startled by her reaction, he almost stumbled backwards.

"I am dreaming.", she thought. "I must be seeing a ghost."

He looked intently at her alluring, cinnamon eyes; he almost saw his reflection through them. He slowly ran his hands across her back, pulling her in a tight embrace. He closed his eyes and smelled the sweet scent of her hazelnut hair. The warmth of her skin lingered against his. The sensation of her wrapped around his arms was enough to satisfy him, no brand of rum ever can.

She was in shock; she could not believe her eyes. She had always dreamed of this moment, but never in her wildest dreams had she thought that this would actually happen. The aroma of rum and the salty sea enveloped her. She instantly melted in his arms. Through half-lidded eyes, she tried to squeeze him back. She was so happy. She broke into soft, faint sobs.

He slowly faced her, meeting her gaze. He cupped her face with his coarse hands, emitting a tender touch that sent chills throughout her body. He dried her tears, running his thumbs just beneath her eyes.

As she stared at his seductive, deep-set, dark brown eyes, she felt blood rushed through her veins. She almost fainted. His arms immediately came to catch. He slowly leaned towards her, gently pressing his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, slipping her fingers through his thick, braided hair.

They passionately caressed each others' lips. They did not care about the crowd forming around them, eyeing inquisitively. The fire burning inside them was so intense; there was no room for shame. They stood in the middle of the streets of England, savoring every moment of being so close to each other.

Twenty years of misery and unending desire to be by each others' side, they waited.

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

He sailed every ocean, every sea, in the hope of finding the one he truly, madly wants most in this world. His spirit gradually perished each day. Now, his soul has been finally revived, feeling more alive than ever before.

_Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you..._

She might have never admitted it to anyone, not even to herself, but the moment she left the Pearl two decades ago, she knew she left her heart to the Captain, the only one she ever wanted to take care of it for her.

…_for a thousand years._

She was haunted by nightmares ever since. She regretted telling him that it would have never worked out between them, because it might have. It will. But she had to leave. She had to do the right thing, for Will.

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

But things were much different now, she thought. A lot of things have changed, but her feelings never did. She knew where her heart truly belongs to. She might have learned how to hold back before, but she does not intend to commit the same mistakes as in the past. There is nothing to fret about anymore. She is free from the shackles of having the responsibility to be faithful to someone she does not genuinely hold dear. At that precise moment, she promised herself never to leave his side ever again.

_And all along, I believed, I would find you._

And so the long search finally came to an end. All those years of yearning and lonely nights were thrown away. They both looked at each other, _and __it was though not a single day had gone by_.

_Time has brought your heart to me._

No explanation needed for all of those wasted years. The moment their eyes first met after so long, before sharing that passionate kiss, they knew the greatest treasure they could ever hold on to stood right before them.

_I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

A long time had been sacrificed, but it was worth the wait.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I love you."

"As do I. Always have, always will, mon amour."

They smiled beatifically at each other. Their eyes twinkled as the sun gleamed in the heavens above them. It was no doubt, love and satisfaction filled the air around them.

* * *

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling, don't be afraid._

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along, I believed, I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

* * *

_The End_


End file.
